


Fresh Out Of Luck (Maybe We Should Give Fate A Try)

by caffeinated_pens



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/M, Minkowski Centric, Multi, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Sex, Trigger Warnings, Warnings Will Change, relationships, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinated_pens/pseuds/caffeinated_pens
Summary: Renèe Minkowski is home on Earth, she’s back to her husband, her loved ones are (mostly) safe and sound, and she’s no longer fighting against an evil corporation in a war she had next to no chance of winning.But marriage can’t be instantly fixed after all that time apart.  And her best friend may be safe, but he’s not entirely sound.Dominik is distant after all their time apart.  Doug is lost, not knowing a thing about himself or about her.  Isabel is falling apart.  Daniel is distancing himself.  Hera is trying to keep everything together.And Renèe is no longer fighting, but her scars are still fresh and healing.[WARNING: This story contains depictions of PTSD, including flashbacks, nightmares, and disassociation.  This fic also contains references to past torture and violence.  Characters grieve, have flashbacks to, and discuss in detail the deaths of other characters.  Characters struggle briefly with suicidal thoughts.  If any chapter has any of the following I will include a warning in the chapter notes and provide directions about what portions to skip, including hopefully non-triggering summaries in the chapter end notes.  Please don’t read at the risk of your mental health.]





	Fresh Out Of Luck (Maybe We Should Give Fate A Try)

When she opened her eyes, she had to squint, the fluorescent lights were practically blinding her.  Memories came back to her hazily. She twisted to her left and upon seeing only an IV tube and assorted wires and monitors, jerked to her right.  She exhaled softly upon seeing a sleeping figure in the bed next to hers. She wouldn’t let them be separated. Not after all they’ve been through.

 

She was fairly certain Lovelace and Jacobi were next door, despite their vehement objections, they too were restricted to the confines of the hospital while doctors assessed them.

 

She took a minute to examine the various wires and monitors at her bedside before determining that the IV wasn’t necessary and carefully pulling it from her arm.  She stands up, wobbling slightly. Gravity is going to take some getting used to. She makes her way across the room, half stumbling, till she reaches the other bed.  She lets out a small sigh of relief. She isn’t entirely sure there will ever come a day when the sight of Douglas Eiffel safe, calm, and at peace doesn’t make her feel just a little bit better.  It’s her job to protect him. Or at least, it was, it isn’t anymore, not really.

 

The fact that they’re not up there anymore is hard to get used to.   _ It isn’t just adjusting to the gravity or sunlight _ , she thinks as she paces between the beds.  She didn’t think she’d miss walking this much.   _ You’re not in charge anymore.  You don’t  _ have  _ to be in charge anymore.   _ She doesn’t know how to feel about that.  She’s been in charge for so long. For years her first thought when she woke up was always ‘How do I keep them all alive today?’, saving herself was an afterthought.

 

The fact that she’s still in a hospital gown isn’t exactly the first that occurs to her when she leaves the room.  She’s not sure she’s even thinking. The hallways are all metal now, the windows look out on a starry sky, she can’t feel her feet on the ground.  Keep going, you don’t have much time. Get out of here, get them out of here. Save them, save yourself if there’s time.

 

She’s about halfway down the long empty hospital hallway when she realises that she’s safe.  They’re safe. She doesn’t need to scan their surroundings, she doesn’t need to make sure they’re okay.  She doesn’t need to rush anywhere or fight for anything. Panic soon set in when she realised she was in the middle of the hallway barefoot and near naked in her hospital gown.

 

She started to head back the way she came, glancing behind her to make sure she spared herself the embarrassment of being caught wandering the hospital in minimal clothing.  A nurse bagan cautiously rushing towards her. “Ma’am? Miss can I help you?”

 

“I-” she glanced absentmindedly to a sign indicating the door next to them lead to the waiting room.  “Can you help me find my room?” she asked with indifference, trying to make out the voices on the other side of the door.  

 

_ “...need to see her!” _

 

She stopped dead in her tracks.

 

“Ma’am?  I need your na-”   
  
She’s shoving the door open before the nurse can get her attention.  She turns to stare, quivering a bit. She’s entirely convinced this can’t be happening.

 

“Renée?”  The man staring at her is the happiest sight there is.  Her arms are around him in an instant. He’s grinning, he’s looking as though he’s seen a ghost.  Her heart plummets a bit when she realizes he really is.

 

There are tears in her eyes now.  They’re both crying. The people around them have no idea who they are, what they’ve been through.  These people spectating their reunion had no idea the mountains they had to move to get to each other.

 

And yet, everyone is clapping.


End file.
